Motorcycles
Motorcycles are a type of vehicles in the Just Cause game series. You may have been looking for Category: Motorcycles. For other vehicles, see: Vehicles - disambiguation. , an average motorcycle in Just Cause.]] Description Motorcycles are two-wheeled motor-vehicles. Some are designed for off-roading and others for high speed on a road. They're the most common forms of transport in San Esperito and Panau, right after cars. Locations See the the individual motorcycle articles for detailed lists of locations. The following lists only give a general idea. In Just Cause: *At the Agency 01 safehouse, after the first mission Devil's Drop Zone. *Heavy drop. *Wait until you see one in traffic. *One Rioja (or was it Guerrilla?) sidemissions is about making a deal with a biker gang. The gangsters appear to be usual civilians who spawn on 3 average motorcycles. *Another motorcycle spawns at the supposed medical facility featured in Love is in the Air. It's at the lowest "bunker" entrance. In Just Cause 2: *You'll be provided with a motorcycle for many faction missions. *In traffic. *From the Black Market. In Just Cause 3: *In traffic. *Several are present at the Mugello HQ. *There's at least one place in the plains of Grande Pastura where a group of civilians spawn on motorcycles and race them. *From rebel drop. In Just Cause 4: *In traffic. *Sometimes parked in parking lots. *From supply drop. Performance (JC1) The average motorcycles aren't very good compared to most cars and going backwards is very slow, because Rico has to move it back himself. Almost all motorcycles seem to have good acceleration and decent speeds, while handling can be arguable. For example, sometimes turning too sharply can make the motorcycle flip over. About a half of them are mopeds while the rest are dirt bikes, choppers and sport bikes. Performance (JC2) The motorcycles in Just Cause 2 are much more dangerous to drive, as it's possible to get killed in a high speed crash. The "camera" will tilt when you turn, which can make driving much more difficult, or easier, depending on your preference. Performance (JC3) Vehicle performance and Ricos health have been changed since JC2, so the chance of dying in a crash is now reduced. Performance (JC4) Vehicle handling has reportedly been tuned again since JC3. There is no weapon in JC4 that could kill Rico in any sort of one-hit-kill, but he could still die from crash damage and falling. However, a motorcycle crash is unlikely to kill Rico, unless maybe with the fastest sports motorcycle. The crashing the rocket-wingsuit can kill Rico, but that's faster than motorcycles. Hijacking Main article: Hijacking. In Just Cause 2 it's much easier to use the Stunt button to enter motorcycles. It acts the same as entering the motorcycle, but has a much larger radius in which you can press the button. This makes it quicker too. In both JC2 and JC3, the easiest way to obtain an NPC controlled motorcycle is to grapple to it. This will automatically toss the previous rider away and put Rico in control of the vehicle. Category:Vehicles Category:Content Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Motorcycles Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles